kindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue One
'An Interview with Rainer Bloodwolfe' I sit at her desk sipping some lightly spiced tea as she perches herself casually on the surface. My conversations with Miss Nailah are light in content, chatter really, as we await the arrival of our guest. I'm hired to write on her behalf, and so I do such as well as I can. Fresh parchment in front of me and a pot of ink waiting to create words. I had just finished cutting the quill when he entered. A looming shadow of angles and flesh. Imposing to say the least. I swallowed hard, not knowing quite what to expect, and that was when he grinned. I took a long look at the scarred face of the giant as he settled himself down and prepared for questioning, surprised at his very genial manner. It seems not all wolves bare their fangs without first feeling threatened. Nailah: "The basics then, would be a good place to start?" Rainer: "The name's Rainer. Rainer Bloodwolfe. Thanalan born and bred with a good twenty eight cycles under my belt." Nailah: She smiled then. "Thanks, Rainer. Our readers will know you as one of our mercenaries, yet they know very little about the real Rainer. As our first featured member, we intend to fix that! So tell me, when you aren't busy on our behalf, what do you do for fun?" Rainer: A long, slow shrug followed, though there was little more than a breath before his answer. "Either spend an evening in a good company, or challenging myself in some way. Mainly in battle related situations. Need to stay sharp!" N: "Sounds like you're kept busy! They say those who live to fight have a short temper, I wonder, do you have any pet peeves?" R''' He scowled deep at that, bringing his fists together to create a series of pops as he cracked his knuckles. "Nervous pacing really gets to me." '''N: Nailah laughed heartily at this, easy in the man's company. "I pace when I think, let's all hope I don't it when I'm nervous eh? So, you say Thanalan .. though if there was the opportunity to live anywhere you wanted, where would you stay?" R: "Aah, that's a bit tricky huh?" He gets lost in thought for a brief moment before finally looking up. "I'm so used to the warmer climate here in Thanalan, but I do like La Noscea's climate, as well as the overall scenery of it. So probably somewhere around there." N: "Ahh, La Noscea. Home to the Admiral's Seat and of course the famous Bismarck. I was there on a date once, a little too fancy for my tastes, but superb anyway. Speaking of which ... how would you describe the man or woman you would take with you on a date." R: "A woman, in my case at least. I'd say a strong minded and strong willed woman. But don't misunderstand I'm not talking about the physical appearance here, that doesn't matter to me that much, they can be smaller than me or even bigger than me as long as they are strong at heart, that'd be a "perfect" woman to take out on a date I suppose." N: "While we are on the subject of the Bismarck and dates .. do you have a favourite food?" R: "Meat...or do I need to specify?" N: "Well, surely you must have a favorite kind of meat?" R: "You know those large buffalo creatures around La Noscea? their sides, well done with a hint of different herbs and a pinch of salt...it's filling and it melts into your mouth." He stopped then to crack his neck much as he had cracked his knuckles. Most unnerving to say the least, though our interviewer jumped straight at him as though she were a child lunging at a sweet treat. N: "Do you have any bad habits?" She asked, her lips parted wide as she grinned. R: His honesty was quite refreshing, his face a picture a picture of innocence. "Cracking my neck I guess? Though I don't think anyone has noticed I do it." N: "One thing I'm sure the readers will be curious about. If you could do something nice for someone, who would you pick and what would you do?" R: "I'm not the type of person who can just choose someone over another...if it'd be possible for me to help someone close to me, considering that I'd be in the right place at the right time. I would do that without a hesitation..." She canted her head to the side, regarding him deeply. She adjusted her perch, sliding down to drape herself on the wall, head turning to look at Rainer. He smiled, following her movements. N: "Do you have any dreams, Rainer?" Rainer: "Currently I wish too see how far I am capable of going...how strong and skilled can I become, and how large of challenges I can tackle. And of course if it comes down to it, I'd want to help in the retake of Ala Mhigo, not as much for myself...but at least for my other kinsmen." She looked sad then, a wash of grief perhaps? She turned away from him and looked out into the room. He stiffened for a moment, I assume he thought perhaps he said something wrong. She pushed from the wall and moved toward a framed map hanging close by and paused in front of it. I was readying to close business when she spoke at last. N: "A home many of our people will remember fondly, whilst other are denied such. However, here we are in Eorzea. What do you love the most in all of this continent we now call home?" R: "My "love" for Eorzea comes from it all, as in the combined aspects of it...so I don't think I have a singular answer for that." N: "And finally, if you could reveal something to us about yourself. Anything at all." R: "Well, I've noticed some people seem to be either somewhat aware of me or even a bit scared so....despite my rough edges, I enjoy talking to people, I don't bite...hard....usually." N: "Thank you for your time, Rainer. If you could take a moment, there is someone here to make a sketch to accompany the interview. Please, look forward to receiving a complimentary issue as our guest of the week!" She nodded to him and showed him out of the office. I rose, quill resting in the inkwell, and bowed. The interview over and my job here done. M. Mathers, Scribe. Written on behalf of Miss Nailah. ---- 'Cooking with Quin' As this is our first issue, I'll begin with something simple, yet delicious. Oboron Stew! Ingredients *1 Oboron *4 Coerthan Carrots *1 cup of Sunset Wheat Flour *A jar of Chicken Stock *A large spoon of Sweet Cream * Black Pepper to taste Method: Bring your stock to the boil and add the Oboron. I prefer large cuts, though you can simply fillet or dice. While those flavours mingle, slice the carrots and then add them. Once the carrots and Oboron are fully cooked, gently stir in the sunset wheat to thicken the broth, along with the sweet cream. Season to taste with the pepper. Enjoy! ---- 'Ask Mikh'a' "Dear Mikh'a, I'm so attractive. Like seriously. I break hearts all the time just be being alive. The problem is, I'm so attractive that everyone's girl falls for me and I just can't help steal them. It's becoming a problem. Sometimes I don't even want to steal them, but I'm just that good looking." - A stupidly gorgeous Lalafel. Dear Gorgeous, have you considered that all of the attention may be platonic? While I do not doubt your for a single moment that you are indeed attractive, I wonder if perhaps you are placing too much thought into this. If indeed you are cavorting with all of these girls, then perhaps you should make yourself unavailable? Surely one of them strikes you as being suitable for something a little more ... long term. ---- 'Editor's Letter' We at Kindred want to thank you for reading our first issue. Content may be a little sparse, but I have faith that as we grow, so too will the contributions and, as such, the amount of reading material inside. Until next time! Category:Kindred Weekly